Too young to compete
by Sisters of Story
Summary: *SYOT closed*In district eleven, eight year old orphan Kayla Johnson has been posing as a thirteen year old ever since her aunt disowned her. The reason: To be able to work in the fields and escape the orphanage, but what happens when young Kayla is reaped in the 86th annual hunger games? Read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

From high up in the trees I can hear the bells ring. I look at the basket on my back and see it filled with apples.

"Yes! this crop should get me at least two rations of grain!" I think. I climb down my tree, eagerly wanting my pay in food. we all do in district eleven. walking down to the pay station I let the peace keeper weigh my bag.

"that's ten dollars for you!" he says. I give him a confused look. Money? but... oh yes! It's reaping day! If I was a normal child I wouldn't have to worry about this because I'm really only eight, but to work in the fields you have to be thirteen to work in the fields and earn food. I should probably explain this to you. When I was four, my parents died, so I was left with my aunt, but my aunt just saw me as another mouth to feed and an annoyance, so when she lost her job a couple of months ago when she lost her job my aunt disowned me. I was an orphan. Not wanting to go to the orphanage I snuck into into the justice building and changed my file so that it said I was thirteen. Now, I could work in the fields and earn enough money to stay alive. What I didn't remember at the time was that this left me eligible for the hunger games.

But any way, now back to the present. As I walked home I passed by the bakery. I looked in the window saw delicious loaves, scrumptious cookies, and mouth watering cakes. Looking down at the money in my hand I decided to buy a loaf and head home.

As I turned the corner I saw my house. Awe home sweet home. Well actually more like Box sweet box. Being an eight...erm thirteen year old, I really only earn enough for food. Besides, if I had a house the peace keepers would probably suspect something when they saw a young girl pay the taxes.

I take a quick dip in the steam, eat some of the loaf, change into my best clothes for the reaping (a white shirt and blue skirt), then walk down to the square where the reaping are being held.

Even though I am only 8 I am big and strong from climbing trees, so I don't stand out too much in the 13 year old section. If you ask me I think coming to the reaping is a waste of time. I have about a 1 in a 100 chance of being reaped, but they make it mandatory to come anyway. The district 11 escort Belinda walked onto the stage. "Why, hello everybody" she says "I'm sure your all excited for the 86th annual hunger games". Then she gave a long speech about the glory and honor of winning the games, then finally said "ladies first". "The female tribute for district 11 is-Kayla Johnson". " Oh that poor girl" I think ready to leave. Then it hits me. "I'M Kayla Johnson. Tears stream down my face. I'm only 8,too young to go into the games! Should I admit that I'm only 8 and face the punishment or go into the games? A strong hand grabs my arm and drags me up to the stage before I have time to decide. I'm crying so hard that I don't hear Belinda call the other name, but when I shake his hand I see that its Joey, a man that I see in the fields. Then Belinda announced "Happy Hunger Games"

* * *

Hi everybody! This is Le-procrastinator's little sister. This is my first story ever so please review and tell me if it's good!

Also I need tributes for the games. I already have District 10 and 11 but I need the rest. Please send your tributes like this  
Name:

Age:

District:

Weapon:

Enemy or ally:

special abilities:

boy or girl:

other info:


	2. Chapter 2

If the peacekeepers were suspicious that I didn't have any visitors, they didn't show it. They just put us on the train and sent us off to the capitol. Belinda introduced us to our mentors, Chaff and Seeder. They looked me over and started talking. I heard them whisper things like "strong, but light " or "maybe a ranged weapon like throwing knives or arrows". Then they look over at Joey and said stuff like "big, strong, this is definitely something I can work with" or "I could easily get him a sword or club". Then the turned to us both and Chaff said "well we might actually have a victor this year" and then went of laughing. What was that about? "I'm sorry about that, it's just that he's the last victor we've had in 30 years" Seeder explained. "Bet you he's drunk" I whisper to Joey. He chuckles. Seeder, not noticing a thing continued talking.

"Now, if you want to survive you need 6 important things. Food, water, shelter, weapons, allies and sponsors. You'll learn how to get food, water and shelter in training, you'll get weapons from the cornucopia and you'll hopefully find allies in training, but to get sponsors you need to make people like you. That means being nice to the capitolites and getting a high training score".

I've never been much of a social person, living on my own and all, but I'm young, cute, nice and I know how to be vicious. As for food, water and shelter being from district 11 I know whats poisonous and I can climb to the tops of everything. "Well, you 2 will learn more in training, but for now I need to find Chaff." says Seeder, leaving us with Belinda. "Why don't you 2 go explore the train. Dinner will be in 2 hours." says Belinda as she leaves. Joey picked up a giant pastry then plopped down on one of the comfiest looking couches. I decided to take Belinda's advice and went to explore the rest of the train, trying to find an interesting room. Through the first door I walk right into a conference, in the second I walked into someone sleeping, in the third one I walked into someone taking a shower and finally in the fourth room I found the game/movie room. I watched a movie called the lion king then played a game called pac-man. After multiple levels of pac-man Belinda called out "Dinner!"

Dinner was eaten mostly in silence except for Chaff and Seeder who were having a discussion about us. Me and Joey were too busy stuffing our mouths with soft rolls, juicy pork and crunchy salad and Belinda was looking at us with a look of absolute disgust on her face. We probably would have laughed if we weren't to busy eating. After dinner Joey went to take a nap and I went to the sky room. Eventually I dozed off, but when I woke up I saw it. The Capitol, the most amazing place in Panam

* * *

Yay! I'm done chapter 2. sorry it's a bit short. Remember to review and send me your tributes!


	3. Chapter 3

I'm not usually one to say bad things about people, but the capitol citizens are idiots. In district eleven people have all different sorts of skin colors so I don't judge people based on that,but in the capitol they take it to a ridiculously unnatural level. Their skin is green, pink, blue, anything but natural colors. I tried to be nice, smile and wave, but it's kind of hard when the only thing you can notice is their unnaturally bright hair and skin.

When I met my prep team the first thing they did was pluck me like a chicken. I've got to admit my body was very smooth after but it hurt a lot in the process. After that, they gave me at least 5 baths before they realized I was dark skinned, and that the brown color was my skin not a layer of dirt. After that they sent me to my stylist Quicksilver who gave me one of those Hawaiian Luau outfits with the hula skirt and fruit hat, complete with a coconut bra. I met back up with Joey who was wearing the same thing except instead of the coconuts they gave him a staff in the shape of a tree and put paint on him, so that he looked like something from the lion king.

Belinda escorted us to our chariot which was white with leaf prints and had grape vines on the rim. We decided to go around to see the other tributes and their outfits and find out who might want an alliance. District 1 had their usual pink, gold and jeweled outfits. District 2 were dressed as roman soldiers and District 3 were probably supposed to look like robots, but all they looked like was crumpled up pieces of tinfoil with buttons. District 4 were were dressed as mermaids and mermen with tridents and nets. District 7 had the girl dressed as a tree and the boy as a lumberjack. District 8 looked like quilts and district 10 were cowboys. District 12's outfits were probably the worst. They were completely naked, except for a layer of black chalk on them. I didn't want to talk to someone naked, so I went to talk to the district 10 tributes. I pointed to them and Joey nodded, so we walked toward them.

"Hi!" I say

"Hey" the boy replies

"We've been looking at you and you seem nice, so we want you as allies." I tell him

"I want to see your skills in training so come back tomorrow"

"Fine" I say, then leave.

"Would all tributes please report to their chariots" says a voice over the speaker. we walk back to our chariot and the gates open, with a lurch we're on our way. The noise was deafening, I could hear oohs and aahs. I looked up on the screen and saw it was mainly focused on the career districts, but there were flashes of me and Jeremy. I actually looked cute, and the crowd thought so too. I could hear screams of "Kayla, your so cute!" or "Kayla, will you marry me?" I picked a star fruit off my hat and tossed it to the guy who asked for my hand in marriage. He actually fainted when he caught it.

Finally the ride was over and President Snow announced

"Welcome, Welcome! Happy 86th Hunger games and may the odds be ever in your favor!

* * *

Yay! 3rd chapter done. Remember to send in your tributes,cause I can't start training until I have district 8,1,2,4,9 and 3 because I want to make alliances and targets and such. Please review!


	4. Chapter 4

Today is the first day of training. Chaff and Seeder bring us to training, while giving us advice on weapons and allies. I already want district 10 for an ally and 8 doesn't seem too bad either. The first thing I do when I get down there is try to find a weapon. Seeder suggested a ranged weapon like arrows or knifes so that I can kill people from high up, so I go over to the archery station. I'm actually not half bad and I can hit the target, but it's hard to pull the string back so I move onto throwing knives. Knife throwing is a whole lot harder because there are about a million stances and you have to make sure that the blade hits the target, not the handle. I call over a trainer and he shows me the basics. I get it really fast,having a light but strong frme and a good center of balance,so we move on to moving targets. I miss quite a few moving targets, but the ones I do get are bang on. I soon realize that I'm getting some unwanted attention from the careers, so I thank my trainer and move on to the obstacle course. I swing, jump and climb my way through the half-mile course in less than 10 mins. Being only 8, I'm very light,but strong from working in the fields,so the course was pretty easy. I realize that I've got that down, so I move on to the plant-testing station, where I meet Ava and Diego from district 10.

"We've been watching you and we want an alliance." Diego said. I'm shocked! I mean I couldn't have been that good!

"R-r-really" I manage to stutter out.

"Yes! Your amazing with knives and you went quickly and easily through an obstacle course that even the district 2 boy can't do." she said, pointing to the district 2 boy who was lying motionless on the floor after being hit by a swinging branch in the course.

"Alright then, I guess we're allies"

* * *

During lunch I met back up with Joey.

"I got an alliance with 10 and I like the look of 8"

I told walked over to 8 and told them we wanted an alliance. The girl, Melody, looked as if she was about to say yes when her brother , Alex, said

"No!Mother said not to get an alliance with outlying districts like you. Now go away!"then ran away to the sword station, and I left before things got violent. Melody seemed like she wanted to join,but predictably stuck with her brother.

"What was that about?" I asked Joey "He talked like a career".

"They're siblings" Joey replied "They're tense because they know only one of them can go home".

We continued eating our lunch in silence when the district 3 boy came up to us.

"Hi I'm Mastiec and I saw you with the knives and your really good, so I was wondering if you want an alliance with me".

I remember watching him in training. He could kill about anything,even moving targets, with a spear and he had some pretty good nature skills.

"alright, your in." I told him "we already have 10, is that ok?".

"fine by me. Now I can...wait 10 as in Ava" He paused "and Diego"

He said the last part through grinding teeth. Clearly he had something against Diego.

"Put him in and I'm out" Said Mastiec.

I hesitated. Mastiec had much more skill than Diego, but Ava might quit if I kicked out Diego. I turn to ask Joey for his opinion, but all I see is an empty seat. Where has he gone? Right as I think that Joey comes us behind me with a chainsaw and turns it on knowing my fear of that movie. I scream and everybody stares at me and District 1 and 2 girls, I think their names are Xara and Aislynn, start giggling and whispering, but Xara looked as if she wanted to leave them and didn't care for them. "Oh sure, you might not have found that movie scary,but I watched it through someones window in the dead of night when I was 7 and a half" I think towards them. Joey bursts out laughing and I say

"not cool dude".

"Sorry" he muttered, though clearly not sorry.

"now, I have to ask you a question. Mastiec won't join if I keep Diego, but if I kick Diego out Ava might quit. Who do I choose?".

"I don't know" he says.

* * *

After lunch we continue training. I try out the camouflage station, but it took me 3 hours just to do my legs,so I move on to the survival skills training. I do that till the end of training, when Chaff and Seeder came and picked us up. We watched the re-caps of the reapings that night. As usual lots of volunteers from the career districts and tears from the districts 8,9,10, and 12, though none of their tears and cries matched up to my show. I take a shower with warm water(for the first time since I was 7) and got ready for that moment Joey comes in.

"You could 'accidentally' kill Diego. Pretend to shoot a knife at someone and have it hit him".

It takes me awhile to register what he's talking about, then I smile 's exactly what I was going to do.

* * *

Yay!my longest chapter ever! 900 words to be exact. Remember to review and send in tributes! right now I have

District 1 girl(Aislynn)

District 2 girl(Xara)

District 3 boy(Mastiec)

District 8 girl and boy(Melody and Alex)

District 10 girl and boy(Ava and Diego)

District 11 girl and boy-main characters(Kayla and Joey)


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! This chapter is going to be about the tests, because training day 2 will be a lot like day 1. Hope you enjoy!

* * *

I was running trough the field with Xara catching up to me. I was tiring and having trouble dodging her arrows. I suddenly felt sick and doubled over, puking. "An 8 year old winning the games, how ridiculous for me to think that" I think. Goodbye world, I think as an arrow plunges through my head.

I wake up in cold sweat. "Not the games yet" think to myself "2 more days". "Breakfast!" Belinda calls. I walk down to the table were I find Chaff, Seeder and Belinda already there. "Today's training, dear" Seeder tells me "Do your best"."Ya, your going to need sponsors if you want to have the possibility of surviving to even the final 8." Chaff adds in. Joey soon comes done and Chaff gives him some more positive advice. "You do your best, I expect at least an 8 out of you, not a 4" he said, directing that last part at then brought us down to the exams.

Being from district 11, our exams were around the time the pig arrived and everyone had about 6 drinks each. I don't think anybody noticed me enter, being either drunk or getting some pig. I cleared my throat as loud as I could, but even then only half looked at me. Luckily the head game maker noticed me and it's really only his decision that counts, so I started. I went over to the knife throwing, but didn't start shooting. Instead I went over to obstacle course and pressed a button that sent moving targets all over the course. I started the obstacle course, dodging swinging branches, hammers, swords and only getting hit by 2 branches.I did this all while shooting targets at the same time. Well trying to at least. I only hit about 60% of the targets. I knew these things would dock some points, but I didn't care. I heard some murmurers of approval and more gazes upon me, but I didn't stop. Once I ran out of knives I pressed a button that would shoot arrows at me and swung on branches, climbed ropes, hid in trees, and jumped from platform to platform, all while avoiding arrows, exept 1 that snaged itself into my hair. I heard some gasps and wows but kept on shooter kept shooting arrows at me until I hid behind a tree and swung a branch at his head, knocking him out. I heard the buzzer and went back in front of the game makers. I saw wide open eyes and dropped jaws. "Thank you for your time" I said then went back up to my floor.

Joey joined me about 10 mins later. We watched some t.v., played some games(we played hide and seek on our floor, which is huge with lots of furniture to hide behind),took some naps and than finally had dinner. "Well how was training?" Belinda asked. "You'll see, but I think I did pretty well"I said, knowing I did much better than pretty well. "I think I got a really good score, some game makers even looked shocked and the head game maker smiled" Joey said. "not as good as mine" I think "Everyone was completely shocked, even the head game maker". I would tell them, but I want to see the look on Chaffs face when he sees my score. After dinner we gather in front of the T.V. to watch the scores. District 1 boy got a 9, Aislynn got an 8, District 2 boy got an 11, Xara got a 10, Mastiec got a 7 District 3 girl got a 6, and it went on like that, scores dropping as the districts got poorer. Finally Ceaser calls out"and the district 11 boy,Joey, will get a score of-8"."Oh excellent" Belinda calls out "new record for district 11".I'll probably be the one getting the new record, but I don't mention that now. "Great job,my boy. We might actually have another winner"said Chaff. "Can't wait to see his face" I think. Ceaser continues, "And now with the district 11 girl,Kayla, who will get a " Ceaser paused,his jaw dropping "10, a new record for district 11, and from such a young girl" he finishes. Belinda looks in shock and Chaff fainted, probably only expecting a 3 out of me. "New record" Belinda whispers, then fainted.

* * *

my 5th chapter is finished!remember to review, cause right now I'm on my 5th chapter and I only have 2 reviews. If you want to send in advice for my story feel free and remember to submit your tributes, because once the games start(in roughly 2-3 chapters)I will accept no more tributes.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! After that last chapter I got a lot of reviews, so I want to answer them

Morning Dae:sorry for the confusion. My sister said to do a games after the 75 after I wrote everything,so this is the 86 hunger , the stylists made the outfit before she arrived and they expected a 13 year old, plus they wouldn't send her without a top on,would they. I'll try to make Kayla less Mary-Sueish. Also I made a few changes to the last few chapters to help

Mintiecool:She is big for her age and big and strong from working inthe fields

People who sent in tributes: Thanks for your tributes everybody

Thank you everybody that reviewed, Especially Morning Dae who gives me great advice on how to make my story better. You guys all rock

Also Kayla doesn't what an interview is, being only 8 and only going to school for 2 years, so don't get confused and if you do I'll explain it

* * *

"Ready for your interview,kid?" Said Chaff, once he woke seemed to have more respect for me, now that he knows I can actually do stuff "ready as I'll ever be"I reply. Today are the interviews. Belinda brought me down to my stylist, and he gave me a cute blue dress with a tiara that made me look like Cinderella. To be honest with you, I hate dresses. They make me seem so girly when I don't want to be and when you stand over an airvent it just flys up. I don't know why I need to wear a dress to an interview, it's not like it's a fancy ocaision or anything, but at least it's better than my chariot outfit. I go back upstairs to take a nap because Belinda woke me up really early, but when Belinda noticed what I was about to do(I have taken several naps during these few day,trying to sleep through te games) she said "tut, tut, no naps today. You don't want to get your dress wrinkled". uuurrgghhhh! I'm so tired!"All right"I sigh, then go to say hi to Joey. Somehow he managed to smuggle a couple spears into our floor and he was trainig intensly with them, hiting the bulls eye then spliting that spear with another. "Wow" I think "The careers probably can't even do that, though I bet most of them can do what I can do and they can probably do it easily too!". I decide not to bother him and instead go see what Seeder is doing. I walk into the dining room and see Seeder and Chaff siting there already."Ah, your here! Now lets talkabout what you'll say in the interview"Seeder says. What! not only do I have to dress pretty for the interview, but I need to talk too! "Well he might ask you how you got your high score, so just say- 'I can climb and I know my weapons' or something like that. He might ask you what your stratigies are, so give simple answers like 'kill and don't be killed' because all the other tributes can see your interview.".What!All the other tributes can watch me! What is wrong with the capitol! Oh yeah. They send innocent kids to thier deaths.

That night Belinda brings me down to the interviews. I don't watch the screen they set up, but I did listen in to a few interviews, espeacially 10's,8's, 3's and the careers. I watch Joey go up, I don't want to see his interview,but I listen. He told them his stratigy, plans, kill list and how he got his score. Joey comes back down, and I know it's my turn. I go up to the stage and see bright lights, loud chanting and millions of people staring up at me. My mind goes blank. I start hyperventilating. I almost collapse in stage fright."Excuse me, can you hear me?" I look back and see Ceaser siting and I see a seat across from him.I sit down andhe asked me a question. "Are you quite alright?". "Yyyes, I'm fine" I reply. He looks unsure,but continued. "is this your first ever interview?" he asked me. So this is an interview. I thought interviews were when doctors viewed your internals. No wonder I needed a fancy dress! Therest of the interview wentok, though I was a bit shakyand hada few strokes of massive stage fright,but other than that it was fine. The last question is when it went wrong. " So what about your family, back i district 11?" he asked. "family, family". The word echoed in my head, sending a wave of fear and saddness into my body. I have no family. If I did I wouldn't be here, I wouldn't be facing this threat. I start to camera flash is 10 times brighter and each voice is 10 times louder. "family,family". The words choursed through my head for the last time before I passed out.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter. I hope you all are satisfied with your answers, but keep reviewing and sending me advice. This is the last call for tributers!Right now I have

District 1 girl

District 2 girl

District 3 both

District 10 both

District 11 both

Also I have made a few changes to some of the past chapters to make Kayla less Perfect, so check those out!:)


	7. Chapter 7

Hey everybody! I'm going to respond to your reviews again

someoneorother123:I said in chapter 2 on the train ride that she watched the lion king on the train

ClovelyLittleReader:thanks for your tribute! I'll be sure to use her

* * *

I wake up in m bed, recalling the events of last night. I remember fainting when Ceaser mentioned family. I have none. No one to cheer for me, and no one to go home to. Even if I win I'll be alone in victors village, except for Seeder and Chaff. Even if I do win, I'll be mentoring people older than me. "Maybe its best I die in the games" I think, and for the first time since the reaping, I cry.

Belinda calls us down for breakfast. We have eggs, bacon and toast. While eating it comes to my mind that this is probably going to be my last decent meal ever. After breakfast, Belinda brings us down to our stylists for the third time that week. Quicksilver gives me a bright pink and green jumpsuit with patterns of pineapples down the sides. He then pins my token(A fabric four leaf clover with my name sewn across it) right over my heart then whispers in my ear"You can win this. You can be the youngest victor ever". "and I'll probably stay the youngest victor ever,no matter how many 13 year old victors there are" I think. I go back to Chaff and Seeder and ask them for any last tips. They replied at the same time "avoid the careers and don't die".

Belinda brings us all down to hovercraft that will take us to the arena. We say our goodbyes to her then go aboard. Chaff and Seeder take one path to where all the mentors are and Joey and I take another to the tribute room. We strap in beside Ava, Diego and Mastiec and he introduced us to Icy Storms, his district partner. He looks at Diego and then looks at me as if saying"why haven't you gotten rid of him yet?". I bring him into another room and tell him the plan of killing Diego. He agrees except he wants to be the one killing Diego. I agree and we go back to the tribute room. A nurse comes around with a giant needle thing and when she comes near me I flinch and give her a look of fear. I may not be scared of arrows flying at me, but who isn't scared of getting shots. She noticed the look on my face and explained. "I'm just going to give you a tracker so we know where you are in the arena." she said. I relax and let her give me the shot.

We arrive at a small building and each tribute goes in though a separate door. seeder goes with me and Chaff went with Joey. Seeder leads me down about 10 flights of stairs and into the tube room. knowing this will be my last chance to talk with her I say"Goodbye". "Oh sweetie, you'll come 'll win. this is just a temporary goodbye." she likely. No 13 year old has ever one the games, let alone an 8 year old. Just to cheer her up I say "I'll win for you. I'll win for district 11.". "Goodbye" I say then hop into the tube, waving to her for the last time thinking "This is the day I'm going to die".

I pop into the arena and see about 15 tributes already there. I scan the arena and think "how did the game makers come up with this?". I'm in a parking lot with trees all around me. Except for in front of me. In front of me is a school with the cornucopia right at the entrance. behind me are big rabid looking mutts. I'm guessing the game makers don't want us to go into the forest. All the other tributes are in the are in the arena,so the count down begins.

60,59

The district 1 boy, Purgio, looks ready for some death. Not his of course.

57,56

the district 1 girl, Aislynn, smiles at me evilly. Time to die she mouths at me.

53,52

District 2 girl, Xara, has a fierce look on her face. She doesn't look relaxed and happy like the rest of the careers

48,47

Icy Storms smiles at me

43,42

Mastiec winks at me and points to the cornucopia and school. Were going in there

40,39

district 4 girl, Serena, looks relaxed and ready to kill

36,35

both from district 5 look ready to run past the mutts and straight into the forest. Good luck with that

33,32

both from 6 are staring at the school. They want to go in there and pass right by the blood bath

30,29

both from 7 are eyeing the same axe. They look ready to kill each other for it

26,25

Melody and Alex look ready to prance off into the forest try getting past those mutts.

23,22

both from 9 look like they just want to die and get this over with

20,19

Ava waves to me and points to the school

17,16

Diego smiles at me. I give him a weak smile knowing he'll be dead in about 16 seconds

13,12

I give Joey the thumbs-up sign

11,10

both from 12 look nervous. Only 1 person from 12 has ever won(Katniss and Peeta were never reaped)

10,9,8,7,6,5

Everyone is ready to run

4,3,2

lets go

1,0

the gong sounds and we're off! I charge toward a set of throwing knives and a pack. Aislynn runs at me with a dagger and I throw a knives at her. It misses her entirely, but it does soar straight into the district 9 girls head. Aislynn noticed the district 9 boy run about1 foot past her and she goes to chase him. I rush towards Joey who picked up a club and a pack and we run towards Mastiec and Icy. Mastiec picks up a bag of spears and launches one at Diego, which hit him right in the heart and Diego drops dead. Luckily Ava didn't see. Icy grabs the other set of throwing knives,but doesn't go for the pack. Ava runs toward us with a pack and a piece of rope,which she ties into a lasso,and we charge into the school. out of the corner of my eye, I see Xara pick up a bow and 2 quivers of arrows and runs off. What? She didn't stay with the careers? I see Alex get torn apart from the mutts and Melody scream,then run off to the school. Both from 5 get past the mutts, but run into a force field and get fried. Both from 7 are fighting over an axe. both from 6 try to sneak past the blood bath but get killed by the careers. We turn a corner and find our selves in the gym. we stop running and Mastiec says "good job guys!We made it through the blood bath, now can we make it through the games?".

* * *

Yay! longest chapter yet!over 1000 're now in the arena, which is a school. I'll be accepting no more tributes, but feel free to review!Keep on reading and Reviewing!


	8. Chapter 8

We all gather in a circle by the ropes at the end of the gym and open our packs. I had 2 apples, a pack of beef jerky, a swiss army knife, an empty bottle, a piece of rope and a sleeping bag. "Yes! I got a good pack"I tell the rest of the group. Ava realized that her district partner was gone and started hugging a teddy bear she found in her pack, as well as a pack of dried fruit, a piece of rope, a sleeping bag, an empty bottle, boots and a pack of instant noodles. Mastiec managed to get 2 packs. In total he had a sleeping bag, a canteen half full, 2 pieces of rope, a knife, 2 packs of dried fruit, a blanket, a pack of beef jerky, an empty bottle, a fleece sweater and a pillow. Joey got a sleeping bag, a full bottle, a pack of crackers, an orange and a piece of rope. We do an inventory of weapons. I have a set of throwing knives, Joey has a club, Mastiec has a spear,Icy has a set of throwing knives and wire and Ava has her lasso.

BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM,BOOM

That's 11 dead. Just under half the tributes dead. We continue talking when we heard more voices. We quickly silenced ourselves and packed up our bags. Me,Ava and Joey climb the ropes,but Mastiec and Icy can't climb, so they hid behind the vending machines. The careers walk in. I didn't climb to the very top like Joey and Ava, so they noticed me."Well,well,well it looks like we'll be getting another kill today!" said Pugio. I noticed that the district 4 boy wasn't with them. "We found you 11. We saw your score. I don't like it when outliers have a better score than time to die!"said aislynn. And with that the careers came after us. Aislynn and Serena started to climb after us and Pugio and the district 2 boy notice Mastiec and Icy behind them and attack them. I climbed to the very top of the ropes where I found a platform. I jumped on to it and pulled out a knife. I threw the knife at Aislynn, but it just missed her and almost found itself in Ava's heart. Luckily she jumped aside. I kept throwing knives at Aislynn, hoping it would slow her down. I realized that I was wasting knives so I took aim at her head. I threw the knife. It didn't kill her, but it did hit her leg, which stopped her from climbing. Joey hopped down to the ground and went to help Mastiec and Icy because he's really the only one who can take on Pugio and have a chance of winning. Ava climbed up to the platform with me with Serena right on her tail. The moment Ava was on the platform with me I took out a knife and started sawing the rope. Just before I finished sawing the rope, Serena jumped on the platform wielding a spear. Aislynn was still on the ropes trying to pull out the knife I threw at her. Serena took a wild stab at me and the only thing I could do was jump aside. My knives were meant for ranged kills, not for attacking someone right in front of me who's holding a spear. I could tell Serena was just playing with me and had no intent of killing me yet. That was her mistake. I stood on the end of the platform waiting for her to charge. She did and I stepped aside, so that she ran right of the platform. "F*** you!" she screamed as she fell. Unfortunately for me, she landed on a trampoline and that saved her fall. Aislynn yanked out the knife and chucked it at me. Fortunately she was in pain, so her aim was way off. Aislynn fell to the ground and cracked her head open. careers started backing up to the door,seeing that Aislynn just died, Serena fell of a platform and Joey disarmed Pugio. "Wow." I said. "We just scared the careers" added Ava."I thought I was going to die" Said Icy. "But we beat 'em"said Joey."We killed a career"said Mastiec. 12 down 12 to go.

* * *

Hey guys! I gave you some action in that chapter! I hope you liked it. keep on reading and reviewing!

Also, if you want you can sponsor tributes. Just tell me who, what and if you want to attach a note to it


	9. Chapter 9

Hey guys! remember how I said you could sponsor tributes. Well you still can, but you can't be giving a tribute a feast or valuble equipment everyday or some thing like that. Well here's chapter 9, I hope you enjoy

* * *

We agreed that we should move around. After our face-off with the careers they are probably going to go after us, plus it would be good to suvey the arena. I felt horrible after Aislynn died. I felt that it was my fault she died becase it was my knife that pierced her leg and stopped her from moving. She was what,15,16? I couldn't let her death weigh me down. It would lead to the end of me. We move out. After about a million turns and 3 million steps(ok,maybe I'm exagerating a bit) We find ourselves in front of a room labeled teachers lounge. "a lounge!"exclaims Ava "Lets go!". Mastiec looks uneasy, but eventualy agrees to go in. We all step in and find a room filled with plush couches, a fire place and cupboards filled with food. We load our packs with loaves, fruit and mac and cheese. We fill our bottles to the brim at the sink and then crash on the couches. About halfway through my nap we all wake up to the anthem. I look around me and see that there is a T.V. screen in the corner. It turns on and shows a title. "The Fallen" it read. It showed the faces of Aislynn, the district 4 boy, both from 5, both from 6, the boy from 7, Alex, both from 9, Diego, and the girl from 12. After a good long nap I wake up to footsteps and mumbles. "They're leaving without me" I think. Then I look around me and see everyone still asleep. I notice that the mumbles seem inhuman. Suddenly the doors burst open and giant lizards crawl in. I slow my breath and try to lay as still as possible. One of the lizards crawls right beside me and flicks it tongue right in my face. I scream. The giant lizard reared up and made a weird gurgling noise. Everybody woke up and pulled out their weapons. Icy almost dropped her weapon when she saw the lizards and Joey even almost screamed. All the lizards bared their sharp teeth, flicked their white tongues and rolled their red eyes. They backed us up against the wall and attacked. Joey swung his club at ones head, Mastiec stabbed his spear through ones eye, Me and Icy threw our knives at the same one, killing it, and Ava swung her lasso around ones neck, tightened it and choked a lizard. One of the lizards swung its spiky tail at me, piercing my leg. I screamed in pain clutching my leg. Icy jumped down beside me and grabbed some rope she found in her bag. she then sliced some strips of clothes of the couch with her knife and wrapped them around my leg and tied them in place with the rope. It stopped the bleeding, but not the pain. Mastiec and Joey push a couch to the door and block it, so that no more lizards could come in. They then killed the last few lizards in the room and then crash on the couches. We all fall asleep again.

Ava wakes me up and points to my leg. I gasp at the sight of it. It's green and swelling. "I think that lizard had some poison in its tail" she said. We look through all the cupboards, searching for some medicine, but find none. This school didn't have a sick room, so they lied me down on the couch. "sponsors!" Icy screamed "anybody, please". No respond. I feel myself growing weaker, like the poison was flowing to other parts of my body. "Joey" I call. "can we have a private moment" I ask everybody else. They all leave. "Joey, before I die I want to tell you something. I'm really only 8. I'm an orphan" I tell him. Clearly the cameras picked that up, because a wave of silver parachutes fell into the room. Joey called every body back in and we opened the containers. One of them held medicine (which we quickly applied to my leg), another held real bandages(which we wrapped my leg in), and one held fresh water. Other containers held less important things like extra weapons(which we already had tons of), hair ties, and a rubber ball. We have breakfast and move out. BOOM,BOOM. "Someone just died" I think "I wonder who?"

Serena POV

We turned the corner and see the district 12 boy shivering by a fire he made in the science room. "Easy kill" I whisper to Pugio. He smiles. "Hey you there. You ready to die?" He had no chance. He had no weapons and was pretty weak. Pugio swung his club at his head and he was dead. BOOM. "that was easy" I said. Then a voice appeared out of nowhere. "Serena Astoria you have been considered for your swearing yesterday and it has been decided. Swearing is not permitted in school. You are to face punishment". What! Suddenly birds with very sharp beaks appear out of nowhere. They fly straight toward me. one stabs my eye out and another slashes my leg open. I scream and one flies in my mouth. I black out. I die.

* * *

Hey everybody! hope you liked this chapter. At the end of every chapter I will be posting a list of the dead. Sorry if your tribute died, but their can only be 1 victor

The dead:

Aislynn

Serena

district 4 boy

both from 5

both from 6

boy from 7

Alex

Diego

both from 12


	10. Chapter 10

I wake up the next morning and look down at my leg. It's slightly red, but the green and swelling is gone. I hear banging against the door, but it's still blocked so I assume that the lizards are still out there waiting for us. My bandages are full of unknown stuff so I start digging through my bag, trying to find my bandages. Joey wakes up and sees me trying to replace the bandages so he comes over and helps me. After I told him that I was only 8 he looked at me like I could do nothing and he treated me like the young girl I am, but really I spent a year and a half on the streets alone, so I think I can manage myself. Everybody else wakes up and we have breakfast. While eating our bread we hear BOOM. I wonder who that could be.

Pugio POV

Wow. 2 careers left on the 3rd day. I've never heard of any careers ever dieing before the final 8. Serena, Aislynn and the district 4 boy are dead and Xara betrayed us. It's just me and that district 2 boy ,who couldn't even go through an obstacle course that the little 13 year old went through. We're not that much of a career pack now. We continue walking down the hall when we hear a thud. I see the district 7 girl throwing her axe at the wall repeatedly. "any last words, 7?" I ask then come at her with my club. The 7 girl didn't even cower, but prepared her axe. She dodges my first blow and almost lodged her axe into my head. I ducked and swung my club at her leg. I heard a crunch and she fell over. That district 2 boy came over and swung his sword at her head, but I didn't let him take the honour of that kill. I stuck out my club and his sword bounced off it. I held my club over my head, ready to swing down, but she rolled away and took a chunk out of my leg with her axe. I winced in pain, but didn't scream. She crawled out the door and slammed it shut. I didn't go after her, but instead turned to the district 2 boy. "You idiot!" I screamed "why didn't you kill her while she was distracted!". " You had a chance for a kill and you didn't take it, instead you let me get injured. What kind of career are you!" I yelled at him. I swung my club at his leg and then at his head. He was still alive, but I wanted him to die painfully. He was never expecting it. I left the room.

Xara POV

I figured that the careers would come after me after I betrayed them. I moved camp everyday and so far I've been to the cafeteria, the bathroom, the home room and I'm in the courtyard right now. I can see a field, 2 forests and a row of tables around me. I decide to go into the forest. As I walk in I realize how dark the forest is and how deep it goes. I hear a leaf crunch and I scamper up a tree. I pull out my bow and string an arrow and pull back the string, trying to find my target. I see a large bear come out of the shadows. I mean large. it was the size of a house. I aim right at its eye and fire. I never noticed if I hit my target, because I left the second the arrow left my string. I hopped out of my tree and grabbed a branch, swinging tree to tree until I felt as if I was a mile away.

* * *

Hey guys! sorry for not posting for a while, I had writers block. I'll try to get the point of view of every tribute sent in. We're in the final 8 now. Please keep reading and reviewing!

The Dead

Aislynn

District 2 boy

both from 4

both from 5

both from 6

boy from 7

Alex

both from 9

Diego

both from 12


	11. Chapter 11-Authors note

Hi guys!This is not a real chapter, but an authors note. Please read!

well first of all I made a mistake in the last chapter. We're in the final 9 not 8

second of all, I need to kill of some of Kayla's alliance. I don't know how to run a poll, but please review saying who you think should die and how. I already have plans for Joey and Icy, so please don't pick them and you probably know who's going to be victor so you can't pick her. Who knows I might have a plot twist and kill her.

Also you can pick out of the remaining tributes except Pugio and Xara, cause I have plans for them, but please try to focus on Kayla's alliance

You have 2 votes. 1 for Kayla's alliance and 1 for everybody else.

The tributes that you can pick are:

Mastiec(D3 boy)in alliance

D7 girl

Melody(D8 girl)

Ava(D10 girl)in alliance

Please review or PM me with your response on who you think should die. I can't wright the next chapter until I have this info.


	12. Chapter 12

After a group disscuision on how we were going to get rid of the lizards, the banging finally stopped. We packed up all our things and catiously left the room.

"I'll go first guys"said Mastiec. He seemed to become the leader of the group ever since the games started. He pulled out a spear and catiously opened the door. A lizard popped out of nowhere. We all pulled out our weapons and aimed. 2 more lizards popped out. The mistake they made was all standing side by side. As if the capitol planned this, they all reared up at the same time. Mastiec stabbed them all together and made a lizard-kebab. We ran away, fearing that more lizards would pop out of the shadows. And we were right. Lizards popped out of every doorway we ran by. I was slowing down the group, because I was limping slightly. Eventuaslly, Joey just scooped me up and we ran for our lives. Every doorway we passed Mastiec took one side and Ava took the other. Me, Joey and Icy just kept on running. After 5 minutes or running, we realized that the lizards weren't chasing us anymore. I looked around me. Where were Ava and Mastiec?

Mastiec POV

We kept on running,stabbing at every doorway. After we ran for a while I realized that only Ava was with me. Where was the rest of the group? I called out to Ava to stop and I told her about us splitting up. She stopped in her tracks.

"What!" She said "No I don't want to be alone.".

"Jeez, you have me" I told her.

"Ya,but your a guy so you don't count".I stabbed my spear at her jokingly. Unfortunetly I stabbed a bit too far and a bit too hard and it actually pierced her.

"Ahh" screams Ava"No!Mastiec, how could you do this!"

"No! Ava I'm sorry I didn't mean to"I said. I turned up to the sky

"Sponsors,anyone" I called, but nothing came down. I started to panic

"Ava, do you have anything to admit?Are you really 8? Are you an orphan"I asked her, remembering how that saved Kayla.

"no, but I want to say I'm sorry to my boyfriend Jeremy"

"Umm, ok" I looked at her. She was a crying mess. She had blood gushing out of a gaping holein her stomach.

"Please sponsors!"I cried to the sky. I saw a silver parachute floating down.

"Ava, your saved!"I told her. I unscrewed the lid, but found nothing helpful. Inside was a small note. I opened it up and read it.

"Mastiec,give it to me"Ava cried out

"Umm, it's just a note"I told her

"Well let me read it!"she screamed at me.I reluctantly gave her the note. She read it out loud.

"There's nothing I can do now, thanks to you Mastiec"She read

"It's right"Said Ava. Slowly she closed her eyes.

"Goodbye"She said.

"Goodbye"I replied. I heard the cannon boom. Now I'm alone in the games and it's all my fault.

Kayla POV

I heard a speaker.

"Tributes,Tributes"it said "Right now is a very exciting time! I am happy to announce that we are in the final 8. A feast will be held in this honour. Now I know that a certian 8 year old may be ready to decline,but may I remind you that a feast is a good time to shave of your opponents. Also, school will be closed during the feast and the janitors will be sent all over the don't want to be caught by one of them. The feast will be held at high noon tomorrow at the field in the courtyard. Thank you and may the odds be ever in your favor.

* * *

Hey everybody! NOW we're in the final 8. Sorry for not posting in a while, I was working on my other story,which you should check out. It's called supernatural and I also need tributes for it. Remember to read and review and check out my other story!


	13. Chapter 13

"A feast! We can't go, we'll get killed."exclaimed Joey

"We have to go. They said the janitors would kill us if we didn't" said Icy

"We don't need anything. Besides, mutts are easier to kill than tributes"replied Joey

"No their not! Mutts are perfect, tributes have weaknesses" said Icy

I watched their conversation go back and forth until they were practically yelling at each other. If Mastiec were here he would've told them to stop and that they were attracting attention, but he wasn't here and I just couldn't get the words out of m mouth. So they just kept yelling. I looked at the clock in the corner of the classroom and saw that it was 10:00 am.

"we have 2 hours to decide"I finally managed to say.

* * *

1 hour later

"we can't"

"we have to"

"we can't"

"we must!"

after 1 hour they were still at it. After 30 mins Icy finally said

"I'm going! If you want to come, then come, if not bye"she said. I was shocked. She was going to leave!I stared at her, then shook my head slowly.

"fine then. Goodbye"she said. She turned and stalked away. I started to cry.

"goodbye"I repeated

Masteic POV

I roamed through the halls.I turned a corner and found the science lab. Inside was the girl from 7. She had a broken leg and was wrapping it, while cursing fiercely. I started to slowly back away when she noticed me. She had an evil smile on her face.

"oh no you don't"she said. She picked up the crutches beside her, probably from a sponsor, and hobbled towards me. I turned away running. She started going faster. I went into a full-fledged sprint. She went faster. I turned the corner when I noticed what was in front of me. I stopped and flattened myself against the wall. She never noticed and went flying into the spike-lined pit. BOOM. and that was the end of the 7 girl.

Xara POV

I looked up at the sun. It looked about 11:30ish. I climbed down my tree and made my way through the forest. I broke through onto the field. I went to the edges of the field and into the stands, hiding just behind the barrier. I'm ready.

Pugio POV

A feast! how exciting. I'm finally able to kill that 2-girl that betrayed us and that 11-brat that killed my partner. I walked through the halls and finally found the exit door. I looked at the clock right above it. 11:45. It's almost time

Icy POV

It's almost time. I can feel the excitement coursing through my 12-year-old body. I hope Wiress and Betee(sorry I don't know how to spell it) got the message. I need armour and more knives if I can win. Out of the corner of my eye, I see a red flash. I look up. An exit sign! I open the doors and see the bright light fall onto me. Just ahead of me is the field. Let's do this

Melody POV(if you don't remember her, she's the girl from 8)

I'm trembling with fear. I've got a feeling that that I won't be seeing light anymore in about,ohh,15 mins,but I've got a better chance of surviving this than mutts. My plan is to step outside the second the feast starts, wait 5 mins, then come back inside and run. 10 more mins until death. I start to cry. Oh Alex, if only you were here.

Joey POV

I can't believe Icy just walked out on us like that! She seemed smart enough not to go to a feast like that! The 3 of us could have easily taken on a mutt or 2, but all the tributes?!

"s-so were not going?" asked Kayla.

"no"I replied. she's way to young to go into a feast. Heck, she's way to young to be in the games.

"so were not going to die"she said

Uncertainly I said"nope"

* * *

Hey guys!(and girls). Haha! You had to wait another whole chapter before the feast, but it'll be in the next chapter,I promise. I gave you a POV from every tribute, well, except the girl from 7, but she wasn't even a tribute that got sent in, besides I was planning on her to die in this chapter anyways. Please check out my other story supernatural, I need tributes for it. Please keep reading and reviewing!


	14. Chapter 14

We wandered through the halls, occasionally checking the time and looking out for janitors.

Gong, Gong, Gong, Gong,Gong, Gong, Gong, Gong, Gong, Gong, Gong, Gong rang out a bell. I could hear a mechanical noise,probably the cornucopia rising.

"It's started"said Joey

"what about janitors?"I asked him

"we won't run into any"Said Joey, though unsure. Apparently the capitol had something planned for us. We turned a corner and , just standing there, were about 6 janitors.

"You were wrong, Joey Oakland. We are here, and we will kill you."They all said in one voice that kind of creeped me out.

"Kayla, run" screamed Joey, his eyes widening. I could hear popping and melting, but I knew not to look behind me. That's probably why I did. The 6 janitors were morphing together into some kind of monster.

"A hydra!" screamed Joey. One of them shot fire at Joeys leg and he collapsed.

"Joey!" I screamed.

"Kayla, keep running."said Joey. I made a split second decision and threw a knife at the hydras chest. It went right by it.

"Kayla, go"said Joey in a weak voice. I ran away. I heard Joey scream.

BOOM

tears streamed down my face.

"He's dead, he's dead". The words echoed around in my head.

Icy POV

Gong, Gong, Gong, Gong,Gong, Gong, Gong, Gong, Gong, Gong, Gong, Gong. I heard the gong ring. Suddenly the cornucopia spiraled out of the ground. Xara sprinted across the field, grabbing her bag, only to be stopped by Pugio, who stepped in her path.

"Time to die traitor"he he was distracted, I ran and grabbed my bag, then sprinted into the school. Of course, I had to trip. Melody appeared out of nowhere and stepped into my path. Her eyes looked wrong. They were grey and cold.

"Melody, you don't have to do this"I said. A mechanical voice replied

"It's my duty". I was confused. I haven't seen her face on the screen yet, so the game makers couldn't have done anything to her. I pulled out my knifes. She had nothing. She had no chance.

"I'm sorry"I said.I fired.

BOOM

She was dead.

Xara POV

Gong, Gong, Gong, Gong,Gong, Gong, Gong, Gong, Gong, Gong, Gong, Gong. The second I saw the cornucopia appear out of the ground, I dashed towards it. I grabbed my bag and sprinted to the other side of the field. Only to be stopped by Pugio.

"Time to die traitor" he said. I pulled out my bow, but for no point. I was to close. He smashed my bow with his club. I pulled out a sole arrow and stabbed, but it was to late. he had already smashed his club into my head. He spat on me, then calmly walked towards his bag. That was his fatal mistake. With my last ounce of strength I threw my arrow at him. It went straight threw his back and he collapsed.

BOOM

I smiled with a sense of accomplishment. I closed my eyes.

"Goodbye"I said. I never heard my cannon fire.

Melody POV

"Buzz, Buzz , Buzz" something was ringing in my head. I felt a migraine coming on. I've been having them since the start of the games.

"Your duty, you can win this, goodbye"my families last words to me were echoing around in my head. I saw Icy on the ground.

"My duty"I thought. I went towards her.

"Melody, you don't have to do this"she said.

"It's my duty"I replied. She froze for a second, then pulled out a knife.

"I'm sorry"she said. she threw it.I collapsed. My vision went blank. my life flashed before my eyes. I died

Pugio POV

I stepped onto the field, knowing the traitor was coming my way. She ran right into me.

"Time to die traitor" I said. She pulled out her bow, but I put a stop to that by smashing it. She pulled out an arrow, but I smashed my club into her head. I spat on her almost dead body and stalked away. I felt a needle of pure pain pierce my lower back. I fell to the ground. I blacked out. I died.

Mastiec POV

I ran onto the field and went to grab my bag. I saw Xara, Pugio and Melody lieing dead on the field. I saw Icy scrambling towards the door.

"Icy, wait up!" I yelled to her. She stopped, looked back and ran towards me. She opened her arms in a hug and hugged me.

"Mastiec, I love you(not the kissy-kissy romance type love, but the your my friend and I love you) and I'm sorry for this."

"what?"I said. She stabbed me in the back with one of her knives that I didn't realize was in her hand.

"Sorry, there can only be one victor"she said. she shed a tear on me and gave me a flower. She was still with me when I died.

"I'm sorry"she repeated.

* * *

Hi guys! Sorry if your tribute died(Xara, Pugio, Melody, Joey and Mastiec), but like Icy said, there can only be one victor. I really enjoyed writing Mastiec and Xara, but the games are the games. The remaining tributes are Kayla and Icy. The final face-off will be in the next chaper. Please reveiw! I haven't gotten a review in like 3 weeks so please review!


	15. Chapter 15

I stumbled down the halls. I was horrified after Joey's death and my legs were shaking so bad I could hardly walk. I was blinded by tears and the realization of Joeys death. I kept on running, even though I knew the hydra wasn't chasing me anymore. I was running from death. From Joey's and my own. I heard the cannons fire and i knew that there was only one left. I had no idea who it was. probably Pugio or Xara. I kept on running. I turned corner after corner when I found myself in the same gym we were in on the first night. i decided to stay there for a while, when i heard a bumping and clashing. they're here. time for the final battle. I picked up all my weapons and put my bag in the corner of the room. I'm ready. No one comes in. I wait for another five minutes. No one comes in. I walk to the door and see Icy looking at me. she had a crazy smile on her face, dazed eyes and was mumbling gibberish.

"Hello, your name is dead" she said to me. she was insane, mad, loony, whatever you want to call it. But I knew one thing for sure. She was not Icy.

Icy POV

I ran back into the school. I had to be the last one. Kayla and Joey had to be dead. Everybody else was. I listened for an announcement, but heard none. I knew at that point that one of them was alive. I turned every corner, but saw no sight of either Kayla or Joey. I went into one room and found cd's and instruments on every side of the room. This was the music room. I searched everywhere, behind every instrument, behind the cd racks and even inside the tuba, but found no trace of anyone. Suddenly and old song burst to life. It was a vintage song from before the great war, in the 19 somethings. It was a very catchy tune. I turned to leave, when I discovered that the door was closed and locked.

"oh no"were my only thoughts. I struggled with the doornob, but to no avail. The song started speeding up and was stopping briefly at some parts making it sound glitchy. The song drilled into my head. maniactic laughter filled the room. My mind basically exploded(not literally) I screamed like a maniac. a giant smile filled my face. I started laughing uncontrollably. The doors unlocked and I stumbled out of the room, hitting a drum set. I turned another corner and found myself in a deserted hallway. I turned again and found myself staring kayla in the face.

"hello, your name is dead"I said in my insane voice. I pulled out my knives and attacked.

* * *

**Hey everybody! sorry for the insanely short chapter, I just wanted to build suspense. Please review! I haven't gotten a review in so long! oh and please check out my other story Super Natural, as well as my sisters story The 75th hunger games:Remix!**


	16. Chapter 16

I backed myself up against the wall

"I-icy. what happened?"I asked. She cackled and replied

"What do you mean?"She replied in her strange voice.

"Y-your...different"I replied

"no I'm not"She said. She pulled out about 5 knives in each hand.

"But your face will soon be different...in fact it'll be impaled"She said. She launched a volley of knives at me. I ducked and they all missed me except for 1 that landed on my toe, but my boots deflected it. I pulled out my knives and threw 2 at her. she ducked and dodged them both. I pulled out my longest knife and charged at her she threw 5 knives at me, one just skimmed over my head. I sliced at her leg and drew blood. I stabbed at her arm and disarmed her. She threw a knife at my arm and it went right threw my arm. She pulled out 5 knives and shot them all at me. 3 caught my sleeve and pinned my right arm against the wall. i threw a knife with my left hand, but it was hopeless. She advanced on me. I pulled one knife out of the wall, but it took a lot of work. I saw her with a smile on her face, sharpening a knife. I pulled another knife out of my sleeve and threw it at her. She ducked and reached for a knife, but there were none left. I pulled the last one out of my sleeve and chucked it at her. She grabbed it out of the air and came towards me

"I am the victor. Say goodbye, Kayla." I froze. I'm going to die. No, you can't. But I will. No you won't. My brain battled against itself when I felt a surge of adrenaline course through my blood. I pulled out my last knife.

"Oh lord, let this hit it's mark."I prayed. I took my aim. So did she. I fired. So did she. I fell back. So did she.

* * *

My eyes slitted open. I heard a line of beeps. I looked beside me. Icy was lying in a hospital bead. What I found weird was that her chest was rising and falling. She was still alive! Was I dead? I looked at the knife sprouting out of my leg. Nope, still alive. I looked at her. She had a knife in her shoulder. I fell back asleep.

We both woke up about an hour later. icy looked normal. Her eyes were focused and she talked normal.

"W-were are we? Am I dead?"

"No we're both alive"

"How?"

"We both missed our shots."

"Hmm. Well, I'm going back to sleep." She fell back asleep

About 5 minutes later Chaff came in.

"Great job sweetie. Your the sole victor for the 86th hunger games"

"Sole Victor? but Icy..."

"Yes the way you killed her was fabulous. You had us all worried there for a second, when you collapsed"

"But Icy's..."

"Yes she's dead, but your alive and that's all that matters. Now Go to sleep"

I had no choice but to rest. The capitol thought Icy was dead. I knew Icy was alive. They'll go after her once President Snow finds she's alive. If they find out she's alive. When icy next woke up I said to her

"Icy, you have to run. They think your dead. And you'll soon be if you don't run"

"What!"

"They think I'm the only one alive. They think your dead. You'll be executed if you don't run, so go"

It took a few minutes to sink in.

"Well I guess this is goodbye"I said.

"No, come with me"

"I can't"

"They're probably already after you. The capitol would never let a 8 year old win"

I sighed."I guess they won't. Let's go"

Icy hit the emergency button on the hovercraft and 2 parachutes fell from the ceiling. She put one on and so did I.

"Let's go"she said. We held hands

"On 3.1, 2, 3."We leaped.

* * *

Hi Guys! Hope you liked the ending. I loved Icy from the start. I'm thinking of doing a sequel about Kayla and Icy, but I'm not sure. Review to let me know! This is the last chapter for this story:(, but review to tell me if you want me to do a sequel. Hope you liked this story! Peace out!


End file.
